falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario RPG (Falkuz)
Super Mario RPG is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. It was the first Monday weekly game and, not including Kirby Super Star Ultra, the only one. Falkuz completed the game 100% in his mind, except for one treasure chest that can only be obtained at the beginning of the game but has no hints on how to find it. The series was plagued with game crashes, as certain cutscenes would cause the emulator to freeze until Falkuz used a certain method to fix it. However, he made it to the end (despite one of these crashes happening during the ending scene). Description After much ROM-freezing, death, and just plain failure, we've finally defeated Smithy (twice), gathered all seven Star Pieces (twice), repaired the Star Road (twice), and finished the game mostly 100%! After two years, Super Mario RPG is complete! Videos *Super Mario RPG - Part 1 - Fungah! *Super Mario RPG - Part 2 - Hammered Bros. *Super Mario RPG - Part 3 - Failure to Save *Super Mario RPG - Part 4 - Croco's Worse than Kracko *Super Mario RPG - Part 5 - If at First You Don't Succeed, Die Die Again *Super Mario RPG - Part 6 - Croco the Neverbeaten *Super Mario RPG - Part 7 - THE LAST EPISODE'S TITLE LIED *Super Mario RPG - Part 8 - Bro Down... Again! *Super Mario RPG - Part 9 - Just... One... Honey Syrup *Super Mario RPG - Part 10 - Mack Out! *Super Mario RPG - Part 11 - Sounding the Sewer Trumpet *Super Mario RPG - Part 12 - Now That You've Run Away *Super Mario RPG - Part 13 - Shocking Reveal and Another Cliffhanger *Super Mario RPG - Part 14 - ♥♪!? *Super Mario RPG - Part 15 - Bruce Lee VS. The Mobster *Super Mario RPG - Part 16 - Once Again! *Super Mario RPG - Part 17 - Fair Fighter *Super Mario RPG - Part 18 - HE'S BACK *Super Mario RPG - Part 19 - Stupid Cheating Croco *Super Mario RPG - Part 20 - Dead Healers Can't Heal! *Super Mario RPG - Part 21 - Done with the Bomber *Super Mario RPG - Part 22 - Dyno-MITE! *Super Mario RPG - Part 23 - MALLOW IS FOREVER ALONE *Super Mario RPG - Part 24 - Revenge of the Joker *Super Mario RPG - Part 25 - Overpowered Cake *Super Mario RPG - Part 26 - Two Tortes! *Super Mario RPG - Part 27 - Succeeding in EVERYTHING *Super Mario RPG - Part 28 - Makin' Music *Super Mario RPG - Part 29 - Chaos Bowser! *Super Mario RPG - Part 30 - King Cheatamari (HOUR-LONG SPECIAL) *Super Mario RPG - Part 31 - Frozen!? *Super Mario RPG - Part 32 - Second Chest Monster! *Super Mario RPG - Part 33 - Elements Collide *Super Mario RPG - Part 34 - Ultra Jump! *Super Mario RPG - Part 35 - Freezing! *Super Mario RPG - Part 36 - Coolex *Super Mario RPG - Part 37 - Vine Valley *Super Mario RPG - Part 38 - Jawful and Skull Kid UNITE! *Super Mario RPG - Part 39 - Birdo's On Crack *Super Mario RPG - Part 40 - Vs. Queen Jigglyboobs *Super Mario RPG - Part 41 - One of My Greatest Adversaries Yet *Super Mario RPG - Part 42 - Dry Bowczar *Super Mario RPG - Part 43 - Something Different - Special episode where Falkuz plays a ROM hack called "Super Mario RPG - Deciever Dome" (yes, the hack's title is misspelled.) *Super Mario RPG - Part 44 - Power Rangers *Super Mario RPG - Part 45 - Crocohanger at the Keep *Super Mario RPG - Part 46 - Weapons For (Almost) All *Super Mario RPG - Part 47 - Raising Defences and Memories *Super Mario RPG - Part 48 - The Distortion World *Super Mario RPG - Part 49 - Return of the Hammer Time *Super Mario RPG - Part 50 - Ninja the Creatively Named Enemy *Super Mario RPG - Part 51 - Normal Attacks are OP! *Super Mario RPG - Part 52 - Knights of Druaga *Super Mario RPG - Part 53 - Bowser is IMPENETRABLE *Super Mario RPG - Part 54 - Helter Smelter *Super Mario RPG - Part 55 - You're a Wizard, Smithy! *Super Mario RPG - Part 56 - TAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!!! *Super Mario RPG - Part 57 - Level 30 Sensei *Super Mario RPG - Part 58 - Power Level!? *Super Mario RPG - Part 59 - From the End to the Beginning of the End *Super Mario RPG - Part 60 - Apprentice Dreams Come True *Super Mario RPG - Part 61 - Fortune and Fortunes *Super Mario RPG - Part 62 - Everyone's Fortunate *Super Mario RPG - Part 63 - Justice Jumpin' *Super Mario RPG - Part 64 - Nimbus Nightmares *Super Mario RPG - Part 65 - Hellpuzzled *Super Mario RPG - Part 66 - Yellow Yoshimarine *Super Mario RPG - Part 67 - Fire and Work *Super Mario RPG - Part 68 - Magic Frog Coins: The Gathering *Super Mario RPG - Part 69 - Touching Big Chests *Super Mario RPG - Part 70 - Completing Culex *Super Mario RPG - Part 71 - Rematch with Smithy! *Super Mario RPG - Part 72 - The Coveted Fifth Star! (Finale!)